leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lockdrum/Lore Story Idea - Title: The Vision; Step 1 Trophy
Hope you like! This will likely turn into a series about the Machine Herald and his journey to finally see his dream realized. Also there will be a lot of side stories that happen during this time i.e. and story intertwines with the main story arc in a pretty majo way. And I will probably do more of that through out the series. This is the first time I have done anything like this. Enjoy! :D ---- travels to the land Freljord in seek of those who will join him and help him make his vision of the world a reality. On his way through an ancient forest while contemplating the possibility of the fusing of multiple augment for an exponential increase in power,(riot get on it O_O) something disturbed his train of thought. He had no idea of what was about to happen, and it would give him just what he needed to start his revolution that would change everything. Meanwhile the Pridestalker was in a heated pursuit of finishing off once and for all the elusive and cunning creature known as of the void. was full of excitement as with one more blow he would have his ultimate trophy once and for all. repeatedly went in and out of stealth using the power of the void to try to lose in the chase. But, relying on his keen sense of smell to track pursued on. The hunt went on for hours until stepped into a woods that was new to him, but did not think of it for a second as would NOT escape his prowess yet again. could sense gaining ground on him despite his elusiveness, and paused. He then let out a laugh as he was going to show why he was superior to . He then shed his skin in a state of evolution. wings shot out to unrivaled length and strength, his skin was now blood red, and knew he had won. He began using his evolutions to his advantage and began leaping through trees, and gained more and more speed every second due to his new metabolism. would not let the ultimate trophy (rival to him) beat him at his best game. All of sudden he realized was gaining ground over him and that soon he would lose all track of . Frenzied by this he picked up his pace and was driven by the thrill of the hunt. He rushed the the forest in a frenzy now gaining ground on , until he finally caught sight of the voidreaver. And right as he was about to leap onto , he heard a roar. And all of a sudden began losing speed, and vanished into the forest. sensed something nearby that was causing him to slow down. He was so enraged at losing his coveted trophy, that he immediately turned towards to roar to see what caused him to lose his prey. When he finally got to the one responsible for his loss, he came across the mightiest of all Ursine . was not going home without a trophy... slowly made his way towards the mighty sounds of conflict, battle, and power... When he finally approached the source of the disturbance, he watched from a distance as a ferocious battle was taking place between two warriors from different worlds. He thought of if he could use this conflict between the two, to further his agenda of his glorious evolution and then it hit him. He waited for the fight to reach its climax then right as was about to land the finishing blow to , and then stepped into the clearing. He used his gravity field to immobilize before he could land his final blow on the wounded Ursine. Then drained all of strength using his power transfer. And then walked towards and asked him, "Why did your body fail you Ursine?" could not even muster a single word in his critical condition. "Why do your people die never to fight again bear?" Then stared deep into eyes and said, "They are obsolete. In this world you either adapt to survive, or you will be removed by those who have already adapted. Metal is perfection. You must evolve to adapt, or else you will die." "Relinquish your flesh! My steel can fix all of your flaws! Join me in the Glorious Evolution! Other wise you and the rest of your kind will suffer to weakness and will be destroyed." After contemplating what had just happened, how was going to end him so easily. decided. It was a disgrace to the Ursine. His people would not be remembered as weak. And thus accepted the Machine Herald's offer. transferred the stored power from his staff into broken and soiled body. got up off the ground with new power and boldly said, "Let the storm follow in my wake, as fate decrees..." ---- End of Step 1 Please let me know if you liked it or not! Thanks again for reading it :D Category:Blog posts